


The Sisterhood of the Traveling Mary Sues

by k9dixie548, karis_matic, KitKat76



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ewe inspired us, this is a crack-fiction, we are mary sues, we will try to stay classy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9dixie548/pseuds/k9dixie548, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karis_matic/pseuds/karis_matic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends were chatting about their favorite movie and fandom: The Hobbit during a storm one night. After a series of simultaneous lightning strikes, they are magically transported to Middle-Earth and join the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Their mission: to get Thorin and Bilbo in a romantic relationship. And also to help reclaim Erebor. But as they travel, they will soon find that they are not free from romance either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Magic and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k9dixie548](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9dixie548/gifts), [karis_matic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karis_matic/gifts).



> We met after a live stream from ewelock and instantly became friends. We RP'd this story, so the writing style might change along the way. I don't know when we'll update. I'm still sorting through most of the notes. But, hope you enjoy the story and our fan-girly wackiness!

It was the night of the storm when the cosmos aligned that three young women found themselves in the most peculiar situation. This storm had covered most of the Americas in dark clouds and pouring rain. The young women had been chatting after a live stream of one of their favorite artists, as well as their favorite movie. Nothing out of the ordinary, until ZAP! Three simultaneous bolts of lightning struck the Earth at exactly the same time in three different locations. The energy of the universe had been so supercharged, it ripped a fabric in the very existence of time and space.  The three women found themselves blinded by an incredibly bright blue light, and hurtling down through emptiness. When they awoke, it was too a most peculiar sight: each other. Two of them have changed into a dwarf and a hobbit, while the other has stayed human.

“Where are we?” All three asked in unison.

“Is this Heaven?” The human asked.. “Smells nice enough to be Heaven.”

“Its gotta be. Cause look over there!” The dwarf said, pointing.

The others followed to where her finger was pointing and gasped.

In a hill was a perfectly round green, with a glittering rune scratched into its side. They three women rushed to it, examining the rune.

“We’re in Hobbiton! The Shire!” The Hobbit exclaims.

“No way. This has got to be a dream!” The human says.

The Hobbit turned to the others.

“Do… Do you think they left?” The Hobbit asked.

“Only one way to find out.” The dwarf said, her gaze going back to the door.

The Hobbit knocks on the door once. Twice. She is about to knock again when it flies open, revealing a flustered little man with large hairy feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Kat do not wear dresses on this adventure. The generator didn't have pants as an option for female dwarves and hobbits.


	2. Explanations and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet the Company, who cause general chaos.

“What do you want?!” He demands.

The women give a small exclamation of surprise before composing themselves.

“He’s cuter in real life.” The human whispers to the others.

“Are you Mister Bilbo Baggins?” The Hobbit girl asks.

“I- I am! How do you…” He trails off as he looks at them. “Are… Are you here with the dwarves? I mean, there is a dwarf in your group.”

“Indeed we are!” The dwarf says with a smile.

“Um, yeah! We are! Yes!” The human says.

“Yep.” The Hobbit girl confirms.

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves to Mr. Baggins, ladies?” The dwarf asks.

“I’m Kai!” The human says.

“I am Maria.” The Hobbit girl says.

“And I’m Kat.” The dwarf greets.

They each bow as they introduce themselves.

“Lovely to meet you. Would you care to come inside?” Bilbo asks, gesturing to the hall.

“Thank you very much.” Maria says, entering.

“Thanks!” Kat nods, following her friend.

Kai enters wide-eyed, trying to look at everything at once. As they enter, they are caught under the gaze of the company present. Maria seems nervous while Kat sucks in a sharp breath.

“Hi guys!” Kai greets, waving enthusiastically.

Maria pinches the bridge of her nose while Kat does a face-palm.

“Gandalf!” Maria says in a panicked tone. “May we speak with you for a moment?”

“Certainly.” Gandalf replies, looking amused.

Gandalf leads the three women to another room in the house while the company talks amongst themselves. Maria clears her throat before she begins.

“Let us introduce ourselves first. I am Maria.” She greets.

“I’m Kai.” She says.

“Kat. At your service.” She says with a bow.

“And what, pray tell, brings a female Hobbit, Dwarf, and Human here this evening?” Gandalf asks.

“I’m not entirely sure how to explain this…” Maria trails off.

“Magic?” Kai offers.

“We weren’t like this before. We were all human less than a half hour ago.” Maria states.

“There was a bright blue light! And I went blind! Then I wasn’t and now we’re here!” Kai says, before her lips purse in thought. “I’m still human. Bluh. Why did you guys get to change into cool stuff?”

“Don’t look at me. I’m just as confused.” Kat shrugs.

Gandalf’s eyes sparkle with mirth as he watches the young girls chat amongst themselves.

“Anyway, back to what we were discussing before.” Kat says.

“I may seem strange, but some sort of magic is definitely at play.” Maria says.

“We were brought from our world to this world.” Kat states.

“And in our world, your world is a collection of stories.” Maria says.

“And writings, which we have all read.” Kat adds.

“And now that we have come here, we want to help.” Maria finishes.

Kai had been watching the speech, her head snapping back and forth between the Hobbit and Dwarf, and nods when they finish. Gandalf takes out his pipe, lights it, and takes in a long breath of the leaf within before speaking.

“So what you mean to say is, that you’ve seen the future?” Gandalf asks.

“In a way…” Maria admits.

“Yes? I guess…” Kai agrees, looking a little guilty.

“We don’t know all the details, but we have a general idea.” Maria adds.

“For now, though, we’d like to help the company on their quest to reclaim Erebor.” Kat says. “We’d also appreciate it if you put in a good word for us with them.”

Gandalf takes another breath of his pipe and blows out the smoke, causing Maria to cough.

“Very well. I’ll see what I can do. This will be very good for you three, and most amusing for me.” Gandalf says, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

“Great! I’m going to go say hi to the dwarves!” Kai exclaims, exiting the room.

“Kai! Wait for me!” Kat says, trailing after her.

“Think they made a mess yet?” Kai asks her friends as the head to the dining room.

“Hopefully not. If so, Bilbo’s going to have quite the task ahead. We’ll help him, though.” Maria says.

“Excuse me, but what should I do with my plate?” A dwarf in a knitted cardigan (Ori) asks.

“Oh no.” Kat states.

“Give it here, Ori.” A blonde dwarf with a braided mustache (Fili) says, grabbing the plate.

“Duck!” Maria exclaims.

The three girls hit the ground just in time as the plate flies over head to be caught by a dark haired dwarf (Kili) who tosses it towards the kitchen. The dwarves in the dining room are now stomping out a beat as they scrape the silver ware against itself.

“Could you not do that! You’ll blunt them!” Bilbo exclaims.

“Ohh. Did you hear that?” Maria asks, a smirk on her lips.

“He says we’ll blunt the knives.” A hatted dwarf (Bofur) adds.

“Blunt the knives…” Maria starts.

“Bend the forks!” Kili sings.

“Smash the bottles!” Kat sings.

“And burn the corks.” Fili adds.

“Chip the glasses and crack the plates!” All four sing together.

“That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!” Everyone, except Bilbo, yells.

They break into a raucous song as the girls and company clean the dishes. Kat tosses a mug over Kai’s head in time for Kili to catch it. They all laugh as they reveal clean, unbroken dishes to Bilbo. The company, though they have no knowledge of these three strange women, accept them none the less. All seem to be having a joyous time, until three loud knocks ends the laughter.

“He’s here.” Kat sing songs under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have no idea what we're doing, but we're having fun doing it.


	3. Being Majestic Isn't Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sister's meet Mr. Majestic.
> 
> One Hobbit is overwhelmed, another is unimpressed.

The group follows Gandalf into the hall as he opens the door. Kai clutches to Kat’s hand as Maria stands with Bilbo. The door swings open to a regal figure with long ebony locks.

“Oh sweet mama…” Kat breaths, fanning herself with her free hand.

“Gandalf.” The form greets.

Kat and Kai nearly swoon, but stay up thanks to the others support.

“I thought you said this place would be easy to find.” He says, entering the smial. “I lost my way. Twice. Never would have…”

He trails off as he sees the three young women.

“Uh oh…” Kai breathes.

“Now what?” Maria whispers as she joins Kat’s side.

“Introductions I suppose. Get in his good graces and whatever.” Kat whispers back.

“You first. You’re a dwarf.” Maria says, pushing Kat forward.

Kat clears her throat before she speaks.

“Greetings. My name is Kat. At your service.” She says, giving a bow. “And these are my companions.”

She gestures to the other two women and they step forward.

“Maria.” She says, giving a small bow.

“Kai.” She says, nervously, with a bow.

“Thorin. Son of Thrain. At yours and your family’s.” He greets.

“Pleased to meet you.” Maria says with a small smile.

“Charmed.” Kat purrs.

Thorin nods before he turns to Gandalf.

“I’d like to know why a female Dwarf, Hobbit, and Human are here?” He asks, eyeing the wizard.

Kat and Maria send small glares to Thorin’s back.

“I invited them.” Gandalf says easily.

“And might I ask, why?” Thorin raises a brow.

“They have skills that would be of use to you.” Gandalf says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Anyway, Bilbo! This is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“So, this is the Hobbit.” Thorin states, turning to Bilbo.

“Yes! And that’s the wizard, another hobbit, more dwarves, and a human!” Kat exclaims with a grin.

“I’m the human!” Kai says, oblivious to the moment.

Thorin glares at Kat before circling Bilbo.

“Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?” Thorin questions.

“I beg your pardon?” Bilbo asks, his eyes following the new arrival.

“Axe or sword. What’s your weapon of choice?” Thorin asks, now standing in front of Bilbo.

“Well, I have some skill at conkers, if you must know. Though, I fail to see why that’s relevant.” Bilbo said.

“Thought as much.” Thorin snorted. “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”

Maria’s eye twitched in rage. She stomped up to Thorin, and glared straight into his eyes.

“And do you expect a great burglar to look like burglar?” Maria asked, eyeing the dwarf king. “If he does, then he is not a great burglar is he?”

“I expect him to not look so soft.” Thorin quipped.

“Uh, it’s so he’s not so noisy?” Kai offered.

“And I expected you,” Maria seethed, poking Thorin in the chest, “To have better manners.”

“Oh shit…” Kat mumbled under her breath.

Thorin glares at Maria, before sighing.

“You are right.” Thorin grumbles, much to everyone’s surprise.

He turns away from them to face Bilbo.

“Thank you Mister Baggins for welcoming us into your home.” Thorin says with a curt nod.

With that, he follows his comrades into the dining room, leaving Bilbo, Gandalf, Maria, Kat, and Kai in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who think Thorin is a douche, Maria will be your new favorite character.


	4. Singing and Cooking Go Hand-In-Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl's to put their cooking skills to the test while new abilities are revealed.

“Please don’t think too badly of dwarves, Bilbo. We’re not all like that.” Kat said as she patted him on the shoulder.

“Yeah! I mean, just look at Kat!” Kai motioned to her with a smile.

“Well, he could be nicer.” Maria grumbles.

“That is true.” Kai muses. “To the dining room then?”

“You know, Thorin came late and didn’t get any supper.” Kat says.

“You’re right! I’d be grumpy too if I didn’t get any food.” Kai pouts.

“Perhaps you three can whip up something while I make sure they don’t destroy my house?” Bilbo asks.

“No problem. Just leave it to us Mister Baggins.” Maria says with a warm smile.

Bilbo nods and leads Gandalf to the dining room.

“Right. Let’s see what’s left of the pantry.” Maria says, turning to her friends.

They find the shelves almost empty, save for a few vegetables. Maria gathers the vegetables with Kai while Kat tries to find some form of meat.

“Hey guys! I found some spices!” Kat calls ecstatically.

“Bring them spices over!” Kai says, a grin plastered to her face.

“Heh. I’m a spice girl.” Kat says.

All three freeze, before breaking out into the Spice Girl’s song “Wanna Be”. As they sing, Bofur comes in to check on them, only to chuckle at the sight.

“Oh, hello!” Kai says, smiling at the dwarf, “Don’t mind us!”

Maria is humming the tune as she chops up the meat she was able to find. Kat runs down to the cellar to see what else she can find.

“Can we help you?” Mari asks as she places the meat into a pot.

“Just wonderin’ what you lasses were up to.” Bofur replies.

Kat returns with a filled tankard and stands next to Bofur.

“You mind taking this to Mister Thorin, please?” Kat asks, handing him the tankard.

“Certainly lass.” Bofur says with a smile as he leaves.

“Something to loosen that stick out his-” Kai grumbles.

“KAI!” Maria cuts her off.

“Can’t hear you! Chopping veggies!” Kai says, grabbing a knife.

Bifur comes in, taking a seat at the table.

“Hey there!” Kat greets, taking a seat next to him.

“Hello!” Kai waves with the knife.

Bifur gives a short greeting in Khuzdul, which Kat answers automatically in the same language. She slaps a hand over her mouth as Maria and Kai whip around to look at her.

“Hey! You’re multilingual!” Kai says happily.

Kat removes her hand as a wide smile forms on her face.

“Hell. Frickin. Yes.” Kat says.

Maria sets her things down to have a private meeting with Kat and Kai.

“This actually works to our advantage. You can translate whatever the dwarves are saying so we’re not out of the loop.” Maria whispers.

Kat nods and they break back into their tasks.

“Oh, did you need anything Mister Bifur?” Kai asks.

“Or would you like to help? Kai can’t seem to finish.” Maria says, glaring at her.

Bifur stands next to Kai and takes the knife from her. He quickly chops the vegetables and adds them to the pot.

“Cool.” Kat drawls. “I’m going to check on the others. Try not to get into too much trouble.”

“Tell her! Not me!” Maria yells, pointing at Kai.

Kat walks to where the others are with Bifur, before she runs back in.

“Okay. I’ve got good news and bad news…” Kat starts.

“Bad news first.” Maria said, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Okay. You know that ale I gave Bofur to give Thorin? Well… Turns out it was Bilbo’s extra strong, special brew.” Kat confessed.

“And the good news?” Kai asked with wariness.

Kat gave a bright, mischievous smirk.

“The funniest shit is happening in the dining room.” Kat said with mirth.


	5. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some "entertainment", we gain some new information on the company's arrival.
> 
> Warning: Shenanigans and some silly character comedy shall ensue.

Kat dragged Kai and Maria by their sleeves to the dining room. Where their eyes were assaulted by the sight of the mighty Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, raving about his tattoos, his tunic abandoned on the floor.

“This one I received after my first Orc beheading!” Thorin crowed with pride.

Kat was ogling at the “detail” of the work upon his bare skin. Kai, on the other hand, cackled at the sight while Maria rubbed at her temples, trying to resist the oncoming headache.

“Wow. When they said dwarves were hairy…” Kai starts.

She is unable to finish her sentence because she doubles over from laughter. Kat soon joins her and both are guffawing on the floor. Maria reins in her temper, calmly walks to the kitchen, fills a bucket with cold water, then promptly splashes its contents onto the drunk dwarf king. Thorin sputters as water drips down his hair and nose, regaining his wits.

“Master Dwarf.” Maria grounds out, “Would you kindly put your clothes back on. Please.”

Thorin glares at Maria, obliging, before turning his ire onto Bofur, the one who had given him the ale. Bofur shakes his head and points to Kat, who is being helped off the floor. Kat does not care if he’s angry. She’s too busy laughing her little head off.

“Um, didn’t we forget something?” Kai mumbles.

Realization hits Kai and she runs off to tend to the bubbling stew. While all this occurred, Bilbo was trying not to break down and hyperventilate. Kat and Maria join Kai in the kitchen, filling a bowl with stew. Maria notices Bilbo distressed state, and suggests that he serve Thorin.

“He’s pretty mad at us, so I don’t he’ll eat it the stew if we try and give it to him. The ungrateful bastard.” Maria says, mumbling the last part.

As Bilbo served Thorin, Maria, Kai, and Kat took a seat at the far end of the dining table with the younger dwarves. The women pay little attention to Thorin’s recount of the meeting in Erid Luin.

“They say this quest is ours and ours alone.” Thorin states.

This catches the girls’ attention. They rise and stride over to the head of the table, just as Bilbo begins to speak.

“You’re going on a quest?” Bilbo querries.

“Bilbo, my good fellow. Let us have a little more light?” Gandalf asks.

Bilbo heads towards the study, where he knows there’s an extra candle. Gandlaf pulls out a piece of parchment as Kai, Maria, and Kat stand behind Thorin.

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf states as Bilbo returns, candle in hand.

“The Lonely Mountain.” Bilbo reads.

“Erebor.” Kat, Kai and Maria state in unison.

This earns a strange look from most of the company. Thankfully, they do not press the matter.

“Aye. Oin has read the portence, and the portence say it is time!” Gloin shouts.

“What do the portence say?” Maria asks.

Kat groans behind, earning a sharp jab in the ribs.

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold!” Oin says. “When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast shall end.”

“B-b-beast? What beast?” Bilbo stutters.

“Sexy beast.” Kai whispers, causing her friends to snicker.

“Oh, that would be in reference to Smaug the terrible.” Bofur says calmly, as if he were talking about the weather. “Cheifest and greatest calamity of our age.”

“Why terrible? Why not horrible or devastating? Something more ferocious?” Maria asked her companions.

They merely shrugged their shoulders.

“Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks.” Bofur continued. “Extremely fond of precious metals.”

“Yes, I know what a dragon is!” Bilbo hissed.

“I’m not afraid! I’m up for it! I’ll give him a taste of the dwarvish iron right up his jacksey!” Ori cried out.

“You mean his asshole?” Kai asked aloud.

Maria and Kat simultaneously slapped a hand over her mouth. Dori coughed to earn the attention of the room.

“Why don’t you ladies take a seat elsewhere? Such exciting talk seems like too much for you three.” Dori said sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm having some massive writer's block and some crazy things happening here at home. I'll try working again, and have something soon.
> 
> -KitKat76


	6. Conflicts and Contracts

That earned him a vicious glare from the Hobbit and Dwarf females.

“Excuse you?” Maria hissed.

“Are you implying what I think you’re implying?” Kat growled.

Kai was completely oblivious to what was going on. Then it hit her.

“Are you saying we can’t be here cause we’re girls?!” Kai screeched.

That made Kat and Maria curse in their races language.

“We may be few in numbers, but we’re fighters. All three of us. To the last ovary!” Kat slammed her fist on the table for punctuation.

Maria and Kai cheer in agreement. Bilbo and the company look on to these three young women, the fire clear in their eyes.

“And we also have a wizard in our company!” Kili added helpfully.

That earns him a smile from Kat.

“He’s sure to have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!” Fili said.

Maria smirked as she gave the wizard a side glance.

“I- I wouldn’t say hundreds.” Gandalf stuttered.

“How many then?” Dori asked, “How many dragons have you killed?”

Gandalf began to choke on the smoke from his pipe while the table seemed to go into an uproar on how to kill a dragon. Maria, Kai and Kat are snickering.

“SHAZARA!” Thorin shouts.

Everyone becomes silent.

“Eyes look east. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years.” Thorin says with a grim undertone.

“Lazy dragon.” Kai whispers.

“Do we sit back and watch while others claim what is rightfully ours?” Thorin asked. “Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!”

All of them roar in agreement.

“You forget the front gate is sealed!” Balin shouted, causing everyone to become quiet. “There is no way into the mountain.”

“That my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Gandalf said.

He did some sleight of hand and produced a key.

“How came you by this?” Thorin breathed, staring at the object.

“It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safe keeping. It is yours now.” Gandalf hands the key to Thorin.

All is quiet as the group watch the exchange.

“If there is a key, there must be a door!” Fili exclaimed.

Maria shakes her head, while Kat gives a nod.

“Just look at the map.” Maria points.

“There’s another way in.” Kili grins.

“Really? Is that what it means?” Kai asks, feigning surprise.

The brothers give her a flat look.

“Indeed. There is a mark that shows of a hidden passage, but Dwarf doors are hidden when sealed.” Gandalf explained.

“Yes. Dwarf doors are tricky that way.” Kat mumbled.

“But I believe if we are careful and clever, we can succeed.” Gandalf said with conviction.

“That’s why we need a burglar!” Ori exclaimed.

The girls look to Bilbo.

“And a good one too. An expert-“ Bilbo trailed off as he noticed the woman staring at him. “What?”

“And are you?” Kat asked with a smirk as Maria joins him.

“Am I what?” Bilbo asked, confused.

“He says he’s an expert!” Oin cheered.

“He did not!” Maria yelled loud enough for the old Dwarf to hear, causing Oin to frown.

“Miss Maria is right! I’ve never stolen anything in my life!” Bilbo huffs.

“What about apples?” Kai asked, sidling up to her friends.

“Or mushrooms?” Kat asked.

“Or as revenge to annoying relatives?” Maria asked as well.

“Childish shenanigans!” Bilbo argued.

“But did get caught?” Maria quipped.

“Those are not proper qualifications for a burglar!” Bilbo hollered.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins.” Balin sighed.

“Aye. The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” Dwalin drawled, eyeing them.

“<Just because we look dainty, doesn’t mean we can’t fight!>” Kat growled in khuzdul.

“<I’m sure Dwalin didn’t mean it like that.>” Bifur said, trying to placate her, and hit the other warrior in the arm, “<Right Dwalin?>”

All hell breaks loose as everyone argues a point of who’s soft and who can fight. Kai and Maria were standing off to the side, still confused by Kat and Bifur’s exchange.

“ENOUGH! IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR THEN A BURGLAR HE IS!” Gandlaf bellowed, his shadow growing behind him.

It effectively silences all in the room. He relaxes and his shadow recedes back to its normal size.

“Hobbits are incredibly light on their feet and can go unseen by most if they wish.” Gandalf informed. “And while the scent of a Dwarf is familiar, a Hobbit is all but unknown to the dragon.”

Gandalf turns to look Thorin straight in the eye.

“You must trust me on this.” He says quietly.

“He’s right about light on our feet.” Maria said from the other side of the table.

Thorin takes in a deep breath before letting it out.

“Fine. We will do it your way.” Thorin said. “Balin. Give him the contract.”

“What?!” Bilbo squeaked.

“Hey! What about us?” Kat asked, hands on hip.

“Not to worry. It’s just the usual. Our pocket expenses, time requirements. Remunerations.” Balin handed the contract to Thorin, who shoved it to Bilbo, “Funeral arrangements.”

“Funeral arrangements?!” Bilbo exclaimed.

“May I read that with you?” Maria asked.

Bilbo led them to the hall where the lighting was better.

“That one-fourteenth. Are all of us going to share it, or are we,” Kat pointed to herself and her friends, “Or do we get our own cut?”

Balin was silent as he contemplated the question.

“Hey Kat. There’s a part in khuzdul that I can’t read.” Mari said as she scanned the contents of the contract.

“Let me see that.” Kat said, holding her hand out.

She read the part once, translating in her mind.

“It’s a clause.” Kat said.

“What’s it say?” Kai asked.

“It says, ‘Company is not to use personal finances for any circumstances to assist Burglar, unless Company is involved is circumstance with said Burglar’.” Kat read.

“The heck does that mean?” Kai asked.

“It means,” Maria spat, “They can’t help Bilbo buy anything, unless it helps them too.”

“Oh. Well that’s just selfish.” Kai said, pursing her lips.

Kat handed the contract back to Bilbo to continue reading.

“Company is not liable of death according but not limited to… Lacerations? Eviceration?” Bilbo asked incredulously, “Incineration?”

“Oh, aye. He’ll melt the flesh right off your bones in a blink of an eye.” Bofur said.

Maria took hold of Bilbo and began to lead him to an armchair.

“Stay calm and don’t faint.” Mari said as she took hold of the parchment.

“What do you plan to do?” Bilbo asked.

“I plan on talking to a certain group of Dwarves.” Maria said, turning on her heel.

Kat and Kai are waiting for her, arms crossed and glaring at the Company.

“There are some serious problems with this contract.” Maria said, waving said contract.

“It’s ridiculous.” Kat added.

“Problem one: You will not use funds to help Bilbo should he need them, but you will for the rest of the company. Problem two: You are not responsible for any trouble Bilbo finds himself in. Problem three: Any argument in the party will be discussed in khuzdul.” Maria listed.

“Not that I couldn’t translate.” Kat said, glaring down at the group of men.

“Problem four,” Maria continued, “Any and all damages brought against the Company by third parties, whether during the course of the Adventure or subsequent to it, shall be borne by the Company and the Burglar on a pro-rata basis, but the reverse situation does not apply. Problem five: Weaponry NOT provided. And the last problem: the money.”

Kat and Kai were already discussing plans with each other on how to get weapons before turning back to listen to Maria.

“Do you honestly the four of us to split one-fourteenth?” Maria asked.

“Balin. You, me, Maria, Kai and Thorin.” Kat pointed. “Drawing room.”

“Now.” Maria ordered.

The Company stare at them, but Thorin is enraged.

“Who do you think you are?” Thorin asked, standing, “You have come here telling us you wish to help, then berate us and make demands?!”

“We do wish to help.” Maria said, returning his glare, “But not when you will not help us!”

“Respect goes both ways, your Majesty.” Kat said, giving her own glare.

“We will get Bilbo on your side, but you must negotiate a better contract.” Maria promised, “This one is unfair.”

Kai huffs as she gives a nod.

“I am shocked by the scholar who wrote this.” Mara said, staring Balin down.

He has the grace to be a little ashamed. Thorin growls, but follows the three women to the drawing room. Kat, however, stops momentarily in front of Gandalf.

“Talk to Bilbo. He could use a friend right about now.” Kat whispered.

“And maybe take him some tea.” Kai added.

“We’re going to deal with the surly King now.” Kat smiled.

The two began to make their way to the drawing room. Kai crosses her arms and frowns, sticking out her bottom lip.

“Do I look like him?” Kai asked.

“No. You need more fur.” Kat said.

Kai gives her a growl.

“Still not grumpy enough.” Kat said, giving a crooked grin.

“Maybe I should scrunch up my butt like I have a stick up it?” Kai asked.

She and Kat begin to snicker as they enter the room. Maria raises her brow, but Kat gives her a “we’ll tell you later” gesture.

“Right then, ladies.” Balin started, Kai dropping the act. “Let us update this contract, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you guys are interested, there is a picture in the first chapter of what Kat, Kai, and Maria (us) look like. :3


	7. Breakfast and White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make up a back story for themselves, and Hobbits are adorable when they're asleep.

The three of them joined Balin and Thorin at the desk. They argued over what should be kept, what should be added, and what should be changed for at least an hour and a half before they are all satisfied. Kai, Kat, and Maria go off to tell Bilbo the good news.

“Bilbo! We fixed the contract!” Kai sing-songed.

“But… I’m not a burglar.” Bilbo mumbles, looking down into his cup. “I can’t go running off on adventures!”

“Why?” Kai asked.

“I am a Baggins! Of Bag End!” Bilbo said, looking to them.

Maria goes to his side and gives him a small hug.

“Bilbo. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” She smiled at him softly. “We just want you to be happy. That’s all.”

Bilbo stares at her, at each of them. No one but his parents had ever done anything to try and make him happy, but these three strangers were.

“And hey,” Kat grinned, “If Thorin doesn’t want to help you, you’ve got us three!”

Kai and Kat join Maria, slinging their arms around her.

“She’s right!” Kai smiled.

Bilbo shakes his head at how ridiculous they seemed. Kai released a huge yawn.

“Goodness. You three must be exhausted.” Bilbo said, looking at the clock, “Let me show you to the guest rooms.”

The three followed him into a room and flopped onto the bed.

“Guys. This is a slumber party.” Kai smiled sleepily.

Kat and Maria just grunted back. Before they fell into slumber, they heard the Dwarves sing their song of loss. Kat was the first to awake, noting how not even the sun had risen. A thought had been nagging at the back of her mind that needed to be addressed. And she was certain she was not alone.

“Hey.” Kat whispered into the darkness.

“Hey.” She heard Kai and Maria respond.

“Have you guys thought about why we’re here?” Kat asked.

“Yeah.” Kai responded.

“Do you think… We’re supposed to change the Durin’s destiny?” Maria asked.

“Valor knows.” Kat sighed.

“What about the ring?” Maria asked.

“Bilbo needs to keep it. Frodo has to go on his adventure.” Kat said.

“But won’t people die?” Kai asked.

“Yes.” Kat sighed once more, “But there are some things too great to be tampered with.”

“Is that all we’re here for?” Kai asked.

Even though it was dark and she couldn’t see her, Kat still quirked her brow.

“Don’t you think we could do more? Bring a little… Happiness?” Kai asked.

Kat thought about it, before grinning.

“I think we can.” Kat whispered.

They began to rise slowly, fixing their rumpled clothing.

“Uh-oh.” Maria said aloud. “I just realized something.”

“What?” Kai and Kat asked in unison.

“We don’t have any weapons. And we don’t have any contracts.” Maria pointed out.

“Well, we can’t get anything without money.” Kat sighed, heading towards the main hall and then to the kitchen.

“We should start breakfast.” Maria said, going back to the kitchen.

The girls made a feast with whatever was left in the larder. Afterwards, they found packs they could use and filled it with what they thought they might need. The company began to file in, the smell of food too enticing. Kat sat next to Bifur as he served himself. Maria and Kai were next to her, happily chatting with the Durin brothers. Kat was chewing on a sausage, when her head began to itch. She scratched vigorously, only to realize her mistake. Her hair was messy now, and she did what she thought was best. She undid it. The entire company gasped at the sight.

“Miss Kat! Have some decorum!” Dori shrieked, covering Ori’s eyes.

Kat looks at him confused. Maria is already behind her, beginning to brush out the unruly mane.

“Do you not know our customs lass?” Balin asked.

Kat became silent.

“She was raised with me.” Maria says. “She knew Khuzdul because that was what she spoke before I found her.”

“You see, we’re orphans! Raised in the wild by each other!” Kai adds happily.

This earns a sympathetic look from the rest of the company. Bifur speaks up, earning a shocked look from Bofur.

“What did he say?” Maria asks as she finishes braiding Kat’s hair.

“Oh, Bifur’s just wondering if he could adopt me as family. It’d be like a second cousin sort of thing.” Kat explained. “He’d be able to teach me all about Dwarf customs.”

Thorin walks in just as Maria begins to braid Kai’s hair. Bifur is telling Kat about the importance of hair braiding in their culture. He sits down and a plate of eggs, bacon and toast are placed in front of him, along with an apple.

“I can braid your hair Maria, if you like.” Kat offered.

“Can you? It’s pretty short.” Maria says, looking at a few loos strands.

“I can braid it!” Fili announced as he stood.

That earned an apple to the head, making a loud thump sound and landing back on the table. Kai shined it on her shirt before biting into it.

“No. You will not.” Thorin says with finality.

“Out of curiosity, why not?” Maria asks.

“It is… inappropriate.” Thorin says, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“It’s a dwarf thing.” Kat says as a brief explanation.

The group finish their breakfast, washing the plates and pans and replacing them.

“Right then. We’re off.” Bofur says cheerfully.

“Wait. Where’s Mister Baggins?” Maria asked as she looked around for her fellow Hobbit.

“Asleep.” Thorin huffed.

“Shouldn’t we wake him up?” Maria asks.

“Let him sleep. It will be the last time he’ll get enough rest.” Kat says.

“But…” Maria tries.

“I’ve left a note for him if he still wishes to join us.” Thorin says as he walks out the round green door.

“Um, shouldn’t we follow them?” Kai wonders as the company leaves.

“No. We stay. No contracts, remember?” Maria says as she and Kat head back into the kitchen.

They stopped when they saw three new contracts on the table.

“I don’t think we have to worry about contracts.” Kat smiled, reaching out to the parchment with her name on it. “Company member.”

“This must have taken Balin all night.” Maria mumbled. “And he says I’m the assistant Burglar!”

“Well, you are a hobbit.” Kai said as she signed her contract. “I’m a guard.”

“Did you even read it?” Kat asked.

“Nope!” Kai beamed.

Both Kat and Maria let out a sigh.

“There is still the matter of weapons.” Maria reminds her “sisters”.

Kat and Kai slump at the thought.

“What are we going to do? We’re totally broke!” Kai says, turning out her pockets.

“Well…” Maria bites her lip, “I might have a solution.”

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a pair of dazzling diamond earrings, made of three stars hanging from one another.

“Oh Maria. You can’t sell those!” Kat frowns.

“It’s the only way.” Maria says with conviction.

As she said this, the Durin brothers ran back in.

“Sorry! Forgot our cloaks!” Kili says, running to the room they had used.

Fili notices the earrings.

“What are you going to use those for?” He asks in a roguish voice.

“I’m going to sell them to buy weapons for us.” Maria says, matter of fact.

Fili blanches, before looking at the Hobbit lady. He takes her hands gently into his own, folding her delicate fingers with his rough ones.

“Don’t sell them. They are far too valuable to be used to purchase weapons.” Fili says, his eyes soft and kind, “I’ll take care of this.”

Maria looks into his eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

“FILI! I CAN’T FIND OUR CLOAKS!” Kili yells from within the smial.

Fili sighs, dropping Maria’s hand.

“I have to go help him.” Fili says, bowing his head.

Kili returns, pouting in full force as his brother tries to find their cloaks. Kili stands beside Kat, who is rummaging through her bag.

“So… You must be incredibly strong.” Kili starts, “Able to break boulders with your bare hands, I imagine.”

Kat looks at him in disbelief.

“Only Dwalin could do that.” Kat huffs.

Kili blushes as he stumbles for something else to say.

“Then you, um, must… Be royalty! A descendant of kings and queens from how you hold yourself.” Kili states, trying his best to seem regal.

“Kili… I’m an orphan. Remember?” Kat says, hand on hip.

Kili becomes crest fallen and begins to sulk. Kat doesn’t want him to be upset.

“It’s not bad. I’ve got Kai and Maria.” Kat says, “So don’t worry.”

Kili looks to her, surprised, before smiling.

“Kili! I don’t know how you can be an archer with poor eye sight.” Fili reprimands, slapping his brother on the back of his head with his free hand and holding their cloaks in the other.

The Durin brothers said their good byes and ran off to rejoin the Company.

“You two wake up Bilbo. I’ll make him something to eat.” Maria directs.

Kat and Kai make their way to the master bedroom, where they both coo. Bilbo is fast asleep, a smile on his face.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Kat asks.

“He is!” Kai squeals.

Bilbo’s nose twitches as he smells the food, and Kat can’t take anymore. She scoops him up into his arms and gives him a hug while babbling terms of endearment.

“AH! What?! What’s going- Miss Kat! Put me down this instant!” Bilbo demands.

Kat pouts, but complies. Bilbo fixes his now mussed shirt.

“Breakfast!” Maria calls and all three return to the kitchen.

But not before Kat grabs Thorin’s note from the bedside table. They all eat a hearty second breakfast together.

“You know, I thought I told you to wake Mister Baggins. Not give him a fright.” Maria says as she sips at her tea.

“I didn’t! All I did was give him a hug. Hugs are nice.” Kat defends, before giving a smirk, “I should hug Thorin.”

“Oh no. I don’t want to see you beheaded.” Maria chastises.

“Please.” Kat scoffs. “The day he lays a hand on me is the day he loses his dick.”

Bilbo sputters from his tea.

“Wait. He has one?” Kai asks, momentarily pausing from stuffing her face.

“Two in fact.” Kat says with a smug grin, “His real one and his personality.”

Kai bangs on the table as she laughs as Maria looks on to her two “sisters” and yells at them about propriety. Bilbo watches the small family, smiling at them. They clean their plates and head to where they had prepared packs for all four of them earlier.

“Make sure you have everything you need!” Maria says, shouldering her bag. “And don’t forget to sign your contract Mister Baggins!”

Bilbo does so immediately, before returning just as Kat gasps. She runs to stand in front of Bilbo with a serious gaze.

“Do you have a handkerchief?” Kat asks.

Bilbo pats himself down, realizing he does not. He pulls one out of a secret stash and places it in his pocket.

“By the way Mister Baggins, Thorin left this on your bedside table.” Kat says handing him the note.

“Dear Master Baggins, if you decide to join us on our quest, we will meet you outside the Shire at 11 o’clock sharp. Thorin and Company.” Bilbo reads aloud.

“What time is it now?” Kai asks.

“Judging by the sun…” Maria starts, before screaming, “Almost eleven!”

“Run!” Kai and Kat shriek in unison.

Bilbo signs the contract as fast as he could before running out the door, snatching his traveling bag from the ground. Maria, Kai, and Kat were on his heels, jumping over fences and gardens.

“Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?!” A Hobbit asks.

“Can’t talk! We’re already late!” Bilbo yells, vaulting over a wheel barrow with a huge pumpkin.

“Late?! Late for what?!” He asks, looking after Bilbo’s strange group.

“We’re going on an adventure!” They all holler together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! More shenanigans!


	8. Crisis not so Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company run into someone new before finally heading out on the first day of their adventure. All though, that does not mean there isn't going to be trouble.

They ran for several minutes before seeing the Company atop ponies.

“WAIT!” They yell.

Thorin stops the procession, surprise clear on his face. Bilbo goes straight towards Balin, handing him the contract. The girls pull out their contracts and hand them to the older Dwarf. He glances over them, before looking back to the group.

“Everything appears to be in order.” Balin smiles, “Welcome Master Baggins, Miss Maria, Miss Kat, and Miss Kai, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

He gave them a wink of confidence that caused the girls to pump their fists in the air.

“Give him a pony.” Thorin announces.

He looks to the three young women, and smirks.

“You three will have to share with someone.” Thorin states.

His smirk falls when he sees Kat giving him hopeful doe eyes.

“No. I don’t want to share with you, so don’t ask.” Kai says, sticking her tongue at the Dwarf King.

Kat laughs at her antics and Maria sighs. She yelps when she is swooped up suddenly.

“Well, hello pretty lady.” Fili grins.

“What the-?! Master Dwarf! Let me down this instant!” Maria exclaims.

Kat and Kai are giggling together, until Kat is swept up in much the same fashion.

“Mahalfuckingwept!” Kat shrieks, clinging in fear.

“Wow, you’ve got a dirty mouth.” Kili says.

“Well, that tends to happen when the living shit is scared out of me.” Kat says in a flat tone.

“Need a lift, lass?” Bofur asks as he trots towards Kai, hand extended.

“Oh, me?” Kai blushes, looking around. “Oh, right. Me. I mean, I guess.”

Kai lifts her arms and Bofur pulls her behind him on the saddle. She holds onto his waist awkwardly, not used to riding.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you. Just wanted to surprise you.” Kili smiles, riding next to his brother.

Kat grumbles and lightly bonks him on the head, causing Maria to shake hers.

“Younger siblings. They are so silly sometimes.” Maria rolls her eyes.

“I am not silly!” Kat exclaims, “I am ridiculous!”

“That you are!” Kai laughs, squeezing Bofur and making him blush.

“You’re both ridiculous and I don’t know how I got stuck with you!” Maria huffs.

“Because you love us!” Kat and Kai say in unison, batting their eyelashes.

Maria huffs again at their antics. Thorin, who had been listening to the entire exchange, was not too pleased by his nephews. They were being far too friendly with these three woman, though two in particular. Bifur begins to ride alongside Kili, glaring at the youth.

“Thorin is very… Surly. Don’t you think?” Maria asks.

“He’s just not used to so many outsiders. Give him time to adjust.” Fili assures.

“That’s what you get for living under a rock.” Kai mumbles under her breath.

Kat hears this and gasps.

“Low blow, Kai. Low blow.” She says, shaking her head in disappointment.

Kai begins to placate her as Maria notices Bifur. She waves at the Dwarf, who politely waves back before continuing to glare at Kili. Maria is surprised by his attitude and nudges Kili.

“You know, I don’t think Bifur is pleased with you.” Maria says.

Kili looks over to him, and Bifur makes a gesture in Iglishmek. Kili gestures back, causing Bifur to sputter in indignation.

“What? What’s happening?” Kai asks, whipping her head around to the scene.

“What did Kili tell Bifur?” Maria asks Fili.

“Uh, best not to repeat it.” He replies.

“It can’t be that bad.” Maria says, looking at him, “Could it?”

Fili watches her, and turns to see Kat and Kai looking at him. He sighs as he decides to let them know.

“Bifur told Kili to watch his hands. Kili told him he couldn’t because,” Fili stalled on the last part, “They’d be busy.”

A silence falls, before Bofur, Kai, and Maria are guffawing.

“That was great!” Maria gasps while laughing.

Kat blushes as she gapes at Kili.

“He started it.” He huffs, a slight blush on his cheeks.

They ride in silence from then on, passing more Hobbit houses.

“Uncle Bilbo!” A young voice calls out.

All turn to see a small Hobbit boy waving.

“Seredic Took!” Bilbo calls, waving back, “What are you doing outside by yourself?”

“Sissa said to wait out here cause we’re going to Drogo’s house to play.” Seredic explains, “Oh, and Sissa wanted to talk to you.”

“Really? What for?” Bilbo wonders, bringing his pony to a halt.

Thorin looks back to see what the commotion is about. When he sees the Hobbit talking to a small child, he leaves them be, thinking they are saying goodbye.

“I don’t know, but Sissa said it was very important.” Seredic states.

“Will she be here soon? I’m actually leaving…” He says, gesturing to the company.

Kat and Kat wave to the little one.

“Yeah! Here, I’ll get her!” He trots over to the smial, hands cupped to his mouth, “Sissa! Come say bye to Unca!”

“Oh my goodness! He is so cute!” Kat coos.

A young Hobbit lass walks out, adjusting the basket filled with food on her arm and swipes some curls away from her eyes before looking down at Seredic with a smile. Maria notices Nori slinking back behind the company.

“Thank you darling.” She says, before smiling at Bilbo. “Uncle, I thought you’d be going off with this lot.”

“How did you know?” Bilbo asks.

The girls wonder much the same.

“Oh Bilbo, there’s too much Took in you to pass up a chance like this. Besides, I could tell you were getting restless when you came over for tea last week.” She laughs and winks at him.

Bilbo laughs with her. Thorin is not too happy with the delay.

“But the reason I wanted to talk with you, was for this.” She says, pulling out a small bundle from her basket, “It’s not much, but it should get you out of a pinch.”

“What is it?” Kai asks, trying to see.

“The traveling supplies my father left for me. A winter cloak, some extra spending money and food, healing supplies.” She listed.

“Thank you Rora. I hadn’t prepared for this journey at all. I’d be lost without you and these three.” Bilbo points back to the girls.

“Well, we better get going. It’ll be dark soon.” Maria says, taking note of Thorin’s scowl.

Fili nods and nudges his pony forward, revealing Nori. Rora regards them, when she spots the Spymaster.

“You!” Rora exclaims.

“Um, hello.” Nori coughs. “Can’t really talk now, so…”

“Just a moment! I have something for you!” Rora says, reaching again into her basket.

Nori, and the girls, wonder what on earth she could have. She grins as she hands a lock pick set to him.

“You dropped these when you broke into my house.” She smirks as she takes Seredic’s hand, “They’re not all there. You’ll have to come back if you want the rest.”

Nori begins to sputter as he looks through the bundle.

“May Yavana bless you Uncle Bilbo. Take care.” She bid, and left.

Bilbo and the others wave good bye as Dori smacks Nori on the back of the head for breaking into someone’s house. Again. As they make their way out of the borders of the Shire, several bags of coin begin to fly through the air.

“What’s that about?” Bilbo asks.

“Oh, the company took wagers on whether you’d turn up or not.” Gandalf hums.

Kili snatches a bag, safely tucking it away into a hidden pocket.

“And what about you?” Bilbo asks.

Gandalf mutters, before Thorin tosses a bag at him.

“My dear fellow. I never doubted you for a second.” Gandalf chuckles.

Bilbo gives a sneeze, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief.

“Step one. Complete.” Kat whispers to Maria.

The Company ride until the last rays of sunlight dance across the horizon. Kai slides off the pony, only to wobble and nearly fall. Bofur catches her just in time.

“Should’ve warned ya about the bow legs.” Bofur smiles.

“Oh. Ha. That’s alright. I’ll get used to it eventually.” Kai grins.

Kat is about to do much the same as her friend, when Kili hops onto the ground and offers his hand.

“My lady.” He states.

Kat is unimpressed and slides off the saddle without assistance, leaving Kili at a loss.

“You should at least thank him.” Maria mutters as she rummages through her pack.

Kat glances at her and sighs.

“Thank you for the offer Kili, but I am independent and can take care of myself.” Kat says before helping the others prepare camp.

Kai takes it upon herself to set up their bed rolls, when Maria begins to swear violently.

“What?! What happened?” Kat asks, rushing to her side.

“My earrings are missing!” Maria cries out. “I was going to take them out to make sure they were safe, and now they’re gone!”

Maria is frantic as she pulls everything out of her pack. Kat swears in Khuzdul as she helps in the search.

“What on earth is the matter?” Gandalf asks as he wanders over.

“Maria lost her earrings, but we’ll help her find them!” Kai exclaims.

“What did they look like?” Bilbo asks.

“Three diamonds in a sun, moon, and star setting.” Maria explains as she continues looking.

Fili lends a hand, searching through the contents to see if the jewelry had snagged onto something.

“Uh oh.” Kat sounds.

“What?” Kai asks, joining her side.

“Your pack has a hole in it.” Kat states, pointing to it.

Maria’s face drains of color, and looks as if she would faint at any moment. Thorin goes to his nephew’s side, wondering what all the commotion is about.

“Uncle, Miss Maria has lost something very important to her. A pair of diamond earrings. We need to find them.” Fili implores.

Thorin regards his nephew, before giving a nod.

“Spread out and search the camp!” Thorin orders.

Kat gets on all fours, Bifur and Kili beside her. Kai starts tossing the underbrush away, Bofur at her heels. The Company does much the same, their search frantic.

“I’ve got one!” Ori cheers.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Maria rushes to his side and kisses him on the cheek, causing the young scribe to blush.

Kat is still searching, helping Kai, when she sees how close Thorin and Bilbo were. She kicks Kai to garner her attention. Kai turns, ready to kick Kat back, when she sees.

“Oh! I wish I could hear their conversation.” Kai whispers.

“Aha!” Bilbo and Thorin exclaim, their hands clasped together.

Kat is grinning like a fool as Bilbo blushes while Thorin stays neutral. Thorin drops his hand, leaving Bilbo with the earring.

“I, uh, found the other one.” Bilbo stutters.

“Whoo! Score one for the Burglar!” Kai laughs.

Maria rushes to him, thanking Bilbo profusely. As she examines the jewels, she becomes crestfallen.

“Oh no.” Maria breaths.

“What is it now?” Kat asks.

“I think one of the ponies stepped on it. The setting is cracked, and it’s the star piece.” Maria says, frowning.

“Give it here. I’ve got some tools.” Fili says, hand out towards her.

“You can fix it?” Kai asks.

“Of course he can! My brother can craft and mend ANY piece of jewelry!” Kili says with pride.

“If you think you can.” Maria mumbles, handing the pieces over to the blonde.

“I know I can.” Fili smiles warmly.

Maria watches as Fili works, mesmerized by his focus. Kat sidles up to Thorin, who had been watching the exchange.

“Thank you. For helping us. And my sister.” Kat states.

“I did not do it for you.” Thorin huffs.

Kat looks to see him watching Fili as well.

“There! Good as new!” Fili exclaims.

“That’s my brother for you.” Kili grins as he puffs out his chest.

“Oh, thank you Fili!” Maria smiles, giving him a kiss to the cheek.

She runs off to show her friends, unable to see Fili beaming at her.

“Thanks to you, Maria, Bilbo and Thorin were able to get closer.” Kat chuckled, patting her on the back.

“I’m glad something good came out of this.” Maria sighs.

“I’d say several good things came out of it.” Kai winks.

Maria offers to help Bombur make dinner, bonding with the rotund dwarf. Kai and Kat laugh as they tell horrible jokes, causing others to laugh with them. The night begins to wind down, and the company lay on their bed rolls for a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this and other things in forever! I'm going to try and update any of my stories as much as I can! Thank you all to my Sisterhood and the fans of this series. You are fantastic!


End file.
